From the Future
by GeorgeQuartz
Summary: Set durring season 3 but before the explosion at the ARC During a routine Op the team are called back to the ARC and are met with something they were not expecting, an anomaly
1. Chapter 1

From The Future

It's late afternoon peaceful and quiet, the odd gust blows scattered rubbish that litters the docks. A single metal spoon lying on the ground begins to shake then rattle then thrash about until it is pulled like an arrow from a bow into the glowing miniature sun at the center of a thousand shipping containers. The silence of the day is broken by an ear piercing shriek.

Two white trucks roll up to the docks rapidly displacing the gravel that lay idly by. Hastily Conner, Abby, Becker and Cutter followed by a team behind them wearing all tactical gear carrying automatic rifles. Another shriek draws the looks of everyone towards the far end of the dock obscured by Cranes and containers.

"Conner any clue as to what that is?" Becker asked.

He replied "Uh Something very scary"

"Becker have your men set up a perimeter, we can handle the creature" Ordered Cutter.

Becker gave a signal to his men and promptly returned to the group.

"Right let's get going then" Abby said while loading a Red dart with a tasseled end into the rear of a Tranquilizer Gun.

The four of them enter the dock after more and more noises getting louder they knew they were getting closer to it. When they got to a corner Cutter who was at the front peeked around to see a creature about 16 feet long and 6 feet tall, it had a long wiped tail, 3 toes on its feet and short but sharp claws.

"It looks like a Velociraptor" Cutter said almost silently

"You sure?" Connor asked

A loud roar broke though the stillness

"Pretty sure" in a foreboding tone

"Right then what's the plan" Abby asked

"You and Conner go around and when I dart it you need to be ready in case it doesn't go down"

"Got it let's go" Conner said acknowledging as the two of them left.

Then Cutter slowly peered around the creature was facing the other way He and Becker who had his regular Pump action shotgun in hand and ready after the two of them were out in the open cutter aimed at the Raptor and fired, the hiss of the dart shooting out of the barrel was all to be heard for a less than a second before the low toned whine of the creature followed by it crashing to the floor.

Connor and Abby came out from behind the corner

"Huh well that went well" Conner said with a fake surprised look

The creature snapped it's jaw with razor like teeth at the group as they closed in but a single dart from Abby silenced any further attacks.

"Right let's get this thing secured and out of here until we can find the anomaly" said Becker

"Good let's-..Augh!" cutter was cut off by static coming through the comm in his ear as was everyone else.

"Cutt-Cutter you need to get back to the arc right now we have a ... Situation" Jenny was trying to get through to him and the crew.

"Jenny, Jenny what's going on I can barely hear you. What's going on at the ARC?"

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me, were on our way back"

Cutter looks at the rest of them "We need to get back to the arc"

With all of them looking confused conner piped up "Whats going on"

Cutter responded "We're going to find out come on let's go"

All of them leave get into the trucks leaving behind only some of the guards to watch the tranqued creature.

It's not a long journey back about twenty minutes or so arriving at the gates they park up and head towards the command room they are met by jenny halfway through a hallway with guards placed every few metres.

"Jenny what is happening" asked Cutter

"Come see for yourselves" she responded

Still completely unaware of what was going on until they reached the double armoured doors of the command room opening and in front of them a dozen guards aiming there weapons at an anomaly dead in the center of the room.

The four of them looking shocked as all hell trying to figure everything out piece by piece.

"Hold up and anomaly opened up in the ARC" conner blurted out"

"That's not the half of it"

Somehow looking even more confused than before Abby asked

"What do you mean did something come through?"

Jenny motioned them with her hand to follow her leading them to one of the secured rooms with had even more men posted outside. jenny nodded to one of the guards who opened the door to revel three people zip tied to chairs Conner,Abby and Matt


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I can almost guarantee that this chapter will be much better written than the last one, Something else I forgot to mention is in this AU the reason they came back is because.. Well you'll find out soon also because it might otherwise get a bit confusing if there is a FA or FC it means the future version of Connor and Abby, was going to do Becker but that would be too much

Abby, Conner, Cutter and Jenny stood absolutely stunned into silence by the shock that was two of them only more rough and older looking with cuts, bruises and dirt clearly showing that wherever that anomaly lead to they had been there for a long time, it did not go unnoticed that that the couple they did recognise bearly were accompanied by somebody that was a complete stranger too them not that the other two were instantly realised as being the eventual selves of Connor and Abby with the probable millions of questions flooding through their heads cutter was the first to separate himself from the groups absence of sound.

Cutter: "Alright I guess I'll be the one to ask the obvious… Who are you?" He said while lifting has hands to just below his shoulders and dropping them after asking his question

FC: "Well I guess it's kind of obvious for two of us"

Cutter smirked and chuckled a little bit not really being surprised that Connors sense of humor hadn't changed in the future. Matt locked at Connor with a more serious look on his.

Matt: "Alright then I guess it's my turn to answer the obvious. The names Matt Anderson you don't know me yet but if you don't let us out of these restraints right now then you never will"

FA: "He's not lying let us out of these and we'll explain everything"

But before anyone could say anything else the door swung open with lectier looking fuming and shouting "What is going o-" but stopped talking when he looked at everybody in the room twofold he put his palm to his face and immediately let out a sigh and raised both of his arms to a sort of surrender "Wait don't tell me I don't want to know, not yet at least just turn of that damn alarm this whole thing has given me a bad enough headache" that was all he said before he left

All those in the room turned their heads back to the three elephants in the room

Cutter "Right let's go through this one question at a time starting with when you are from"

FC: "Well Matt here was from the future that was pretty much obliterated by me and somebody else but me and Abby are from like a few years into the future so pretty normal yeah"

Connor: "Hang on go back did you just say I invented a machine that obliterated the future" He said while looking nearly devastated"

Future Connor looked at the other two of his friends like he'd knocked over a vase or something "Should I not have said that then" he was met with looks from the other two that very clearly answered his question Matt shook his head ever so slightly then looked at Conner who had started looking at all of them frantacly and also bugun breathing faster.

Matt: "Relax mate we took care of that you didn't destroy the world" said half looking at future Connor the other at present Connor" That did seem to calm him down, knowing that he didn't annihilate the world or at least nearly didn't.

Jenny who had been mostly observing throughout the whole ordeal walked up to them from the back of the room, her high heels echoing of the hard and cold floor

Jenny: "Now that we have the when confusedly answered perhaps we can move onto how you got here" The three looked at here like she'd asked how to breath and before they could answer she again spoke up "Let me stop you right there I know you came through an anomaly but I don't think it was just shere coincidence that you ended up right here in this time in this exact building no less"

Cutter, Abby and Connor looked at them wondering why they hadn't also thought about that. How they could have ended up in the ARC at this moment out of all of history

Cutter: "Because they opened the anomaly themselves" he said after coming to the realisation that it was the only logical explanation once he had reviewed all the facts in his head, he was looked at everybody in the room including the visitors from the future with confusion and even a hint of disbelief upon their faces.

FC: "How could you possibly have known that?"

Before they weren't sure but with conner asking what he did they know that they somehow had a way to open anomaly's possibly wherever and whenever they needed.

Cutter got up and started to explain his conclusion: "Think about it they're from the future and unless they really did just throw themselves through an anomaly head first without knowing where they were going then that means they knew both when and where it lead to of course I have no doubt that by then Conner has come up with a way to tell the when and where but that still wouldn't have explained how it appeared in the first place"

The rest of them gave it a minute to think it over and eventually all of them came to the same end result as Cutter

Matt looking rather impressed at his deducting skills: "You did say he was good"

FC: "We were stuck in the permian era for a few weeks, not very easy repairing a device from the future hundreds of millions of years in the past the device that we used to get here is from the future and is completely destroyed we were lucky that I managed to get us here in one piece although since you mentioned it I did make a dating calculator to work out the precise date of the where the anomalys lead to" he said looking a bit proud of himself but not smugly.

Cutter: "That's amazing work Connor"

Connor looked at him with a glimmer in his eye

Cutter: "What, have I never said I was proud of your work or something?"

FC: "No it just eh nothing" His mind went back to the last moments he spent with him in the still burning wreck of the ARC sitting next to Cutter as he slowly bled to death after Helen had shot him but not before he promised to Cutter that he would figure out the secret to the anomalys, he quickly snapped out of it before a single tear had a chance to left his eye. While they were here he'd have to try not to mention anything about cutter's death and also do the one thing he wanted to do the most stop Helen from shooting and killing him.

"Anyway the reason we ended up here is because anomalys

Can't just open up anywhere, Cutter your map it was just like the one we discovered from the artifact.. You were right"

Cutter hesitantly looked over the look on conners face "So maybe now you can tell us why you are here and also how you got trapped in the permian era for weeks what exactly happened?"

FA: "Helen happened"


	3. Chapter 3

The room fell silent for what felt like hours, everyone traded looks of worry, confusion and growing concern. After the unnerving and everlasting silence broke cutter who up until this point had been interested in what the three of them had to say especially after the man who greatly mirrored Conner had told him that his prediction of the locations and dates of anomalies was, in fact, correct but the pride of his research paying off was cleaved away from him almost too soon at the mention of his unhinged wife Helen of whom no one had seen or heard from since Stephens death.

Jenny: "Did you just say Helen, as in the same Helen that is responsible for numerous deaths and has been traveling through anomalies for near enough to a decade".

Cutter seemed briefly flinch at what had been said not because of it being hurtful in any way but because he knew that it was true, nobody except for FC seemed to notice his reaction.

After a quick sigh by conner knowing who else Helen had killed simply replied with almost no expression part for some slight anguish "Yeah that Helen".

Cutter stood up from the chair he was sat in its metal legs scraping against the clean almost reflective floor, he turned to face the wall where nobody was standing or leaning against unable to look anybody directly as he did so all eyes were on him clasping both his hands behind his head as if surrendering to an unrelenting force, took a deep breath in through his nose turned to face the three "Start from the beginning of how you got to be here".

FC looking at the other two: "I'll tell it".

Matt: "Don't make it too long we don't have much time".

FC: "After going to the future Helen became convinced that humanity caused the end of the world and she was right we've seen it and Matt lived nay survived there but she always thought that it was your fault cutter so after a lot of chasing we figured out where she went to the Afar triangle 3.2 million years ago to wipe out the first traces of humans Danny long story short the new team leader followed her while Abby stayed to take care of me after a bad raptor attack in the Cretaceous era we ended up trapped there for a year till I fixed the device that got us there and we assumed that she never succeeded since we're all still here but about a month ago we ran into her again when she came through an anomaly, we never saw her come through but local CCTV did and she had the same device she used before to open anomalies and since we have no way to track her we came here although we were hoping to avoid all of this though".

Jenny: "Hold on new team leader?" that was the one thing that fully grabbed Jenny's attention not that everything else that was said wasn't a lure for the engrossed. She said it with a growing concern that Cutter was replaced by somebody and what the reason would be given all of what the three had said the answer she feared became more clear.

FC: "There was a reason I choose this specific date. I could have gone to any point in time to do this or just tried to deal with her in our time."

Abby: "In two days there will be an anomaly alert for a hospital nothing major just a few diictodons but during this Helen will take over the ark with some type of clone army no doubt she acquired the necessary technology in the future, she also has a clone of Cutter that's how she plans or planned to get past the front gate. We managed to get most of her soldiers to ignore her using the ARC's voice files of her voice but the clone she had made of Cutter was more obedient to her even if it meant blowing himself up along with half the building, Cutter tried to convince him and nearly did but then there was fire everywhere we all managed to get out but when you didn't see Helen anywhere you went back in to try and find her and she..she".

FC: "She shot you," Conner said so without emotion as he looked at him like the remorse and sadness were fighting to get out he was the one to have finished her sentence for her as none of them wanted to be the ones to say it.

FC barely able to stutter a sentence without having to stop and catch himself from flooding the room with his tears and sorrow : "When you didn't come out I ran in and I found you with a bullet in your chest and your shirt soaked in blood, you asked me to sit with you when I did you gave me the artifact and asked me to find out why it was so important, I promised I would, you said I was a good man and that was the last I heard from you before you died against my shoulder.

Nobody in the room even found the courage to breathe after hearing Connors Gut wrenching experience into Cutter's death that was until Cutter himself looked at the two guards behind jenny looked them straight in the eye and said in a deep and authorize voice "Get these restraints off them NOW".

The two of them looked towards Jenny who gave them a slight nod they put their weapons aside and both pulled out a small knife and walked towards the trio cutting Conner free first. Before Connor even had a chance to rub his wrists after being strained for quite some time Cutter had pulled him into a tight hug which he graciously basked in, his eye's closed as the man who he'd looked up to for years and who he had sat and made a promise to in his last few minutes alive a single tear ran down his face and onto Cutters back.

Cutter pulled off so he was facing Conner his hands still firmly grasped on his shoulders "Hey come on we're all here and we know she's coming we'll come up with a plan and stop her alright?".

Conner smiled and simply nodded at him "Ok".

Conner: "So any Idea on how we explain all this to Lectier or Becker now that I think about it."

Jenny: "So just to summarize Helen Cutter is going to try and take over the ARC with clone soldiers one of which is Cutter then blow it up, kill Cutter and then go on to try and wipe out all of humanity because something we did apparently turns the future into an apocalyptic the world.

Matt: "Pretty much except you missed out one detail like it or not we came here to kill Helen and that's what we're going to do".


End file.
